Lola Zacchara
Lola Nikolette Zacchara is a fictional character from the That's Life series. She is the daughter of Claudia Zacchara and Nikolas Cassadine. Childhood Claudia had been in a tumultuous relationship with Sonny Corinthos for years when she finally decided it was time to end things. They were passing their children back and forth to each other and living separately. Claudia ended up having a one-night stand with Nikolas Cassadine. Nikolas had just gotten out of a short relationship with Elizabeth Webber. They ended up turning their night into a relationship and Claudia found out she was pregnant. After finding out she was expecting, things changed. Lola Nikolette was born as her mother's 6th child, and her father's 7th. Not long after her birth, Claudia got back together with Sonny, and Nikolas got back together with Emily Quartermaine. She loves both of her stepparents and has never had a problem with being a child of divorce. That's Life Lola is a 14-year-old freshman at PCH. She is best friends with her stepsister, Jazzie Corinthos, and also close friends with Katie Morgan, Jacelyn Jacks, Ava Zacchara, and Allie Webber. Lola lives with her mother and stepfather. She is dating Max Franco. Lola visits her father frequently, and like her siblings, she is expected to be raised the way Nikolas sees fit. She has played the piano since she was a child, at her father's insistence. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/5/That-s-Life Lola is at the party where drinks are spiked. She is pulled out by Noah Scorpio-Drake before the cops arrive. Her siblings are relieved since they hadn't been able to get to her in time. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/13/That-s-Life In the second round of cheer tryouts, Lola decides to try and see if she can make the team (at her sisters' Brittany and Brenna's insistence). Everyone comments that she should have cheer in her blood, and she doesn't disappoint. She makes the team. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/23/That-s-Life The Corinthos family is having a dinner party and no one wants to deal with Kristina. Zack, Brittany, and Hunter joke that they can make Lola and Jazzie talk to Kristina. Izzie Zacchara comes home for the dinner and Lola and the others are excited to see her. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/24/That-s-Life Lola asks Brittany if they'll have cheer the next day, and Brittany says she isn't sure and she should text Emma. Lola refuses and says it's weird because she's Emma Morgan, even though she's known her since she was born. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/28/That-s-Life Lola's boyfriend, Max, is murdered by the Text Message Killer in the parking lot of the Metro Court. She is devastated by the loss. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/39/That-s-Life When Nikolas comes home, she tells him and he apologizes for her loss. He says that Lola and her siblings must attend the Cassadine Industries ball, and everyone needs to have a date except for her. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/41/That-s-Life Lola attends Max's funeral with Jazzie, Brittany, Brenna, and Hunter by her side. She thanks them for coming with her. Lola's other sister, Nattie, joins them. Lola sees Max's sister Kailey Franco and she goes to talk to her. Kailey says that people always think teenagers have some sort of puppy love going on, but Lola was always there for Max and she appreciates that, and she knows Max did too. She tells her that Max always bragged about how he had a beautiful girlfriend even though he was kind of funny looking. Lola laughs for the first time since she found out about his death. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/43/That-s-Life Jazzie is murdered and Lola is heartbroken by the loss of her best friend and sister. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/43/That-s-Life Zack later tells Emma that Lola lost Max and now Jazzie and she's a wreck. At Jazzie's funeral, Brittany tells Courtney that Claudia has been sleeping in Lola's room with her because she's so upset. Lola speaks at her funeral (though what she says is not shown). https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/44/That-s-Life After Brittany is attacked, Claudia and Sonny make the decision that they are taking their children and moving to Italy. Claudia says that she refuses to sit around and wait for the same thing that happened to Brittany, Brenna, and Jazzie to happen to Lola, or one of the boys. When they announce the move to the kids, Lola questions what her dad thinks, and Claudia tells her that Nikolas agreed that this is what's best for her. Brittany turns in her, Brenna, and Lola's cheer uniforms to Emma, telling her that they all have to quit the team. Lola moves with her parents and maternal siblings to Milan, Italy. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/48/That-s-Life Lola's sister, Paige, is attacked, causing Zack, Brittany, and Hunter to return to Port Charles. Emma asks if Lola knows since Paige is her sister, and Zack tells her that his parents want to tell her because they don't think she's ready to come back yet since she's still a mess. Zack and Hunter are arrested and charged as being the TMK, so Claudia, Sonny, Brenna, and Lola come home. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/50/That-s-Life Death Lola was never withdrawn from PCH, so since she is back in Port Charles, she goes to school. Lola and a few of the other teens are offered the chance to make up some work to help them get a passing grade in geometry. Katie asks Emma if the Corinthos girls can be on the cheer team again, and Emma tells her that both Katie and Lola aren't eligible for the cheer team anymore because they're failing geometry. Lola is at PCH after school with Katie, Liam Drake, Bailey Spencer, Trevor Alcazar, Ben Lovett, and Taylor Corinthos to make up their geometry work. Their teacher goes to her car to get her phone charger, so the kids go out into the hallway for a bathroom break. As they are walking, Trevor locks the front door to the school. They ask what he's doing and they all receive a text message- "Time 2 crash and burn". They realize that Trevor is the TMK. They all try to run, but the doors are locked and the school is on fire. They beg to be let go, but Trevor just laughs and refuses. As they are running, they hear a crash, and a ceiling falls on Bailey. Ben and Liam shove Lola, Katie, and Taylor into a supply closet while they try to hold Trevor off. They break a window and decide to shove Katie out to get help since she's the smallest. Lola and Taylor lift her up and Katie is able to get out. Lola is nearly out when suddenly, she is pulled back down. Katie can hear their screams as she runs to get help. Lola and the others are killed in the fire. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/52/That-s-Life After everything that happens, Lola's family is upset that they lost her. Katie blames herself, wondering why she survived and the others didn't. Brittany blames herself for the fact that she didn't run away with Trevor when he asked and maybe if she did, a lot of people would have lived. There is a memorial service held and Lola's picture is included. One Shots Trivia * Her maternal half-brother, Zack Corinthos, and paternal half-sister, Paige Cassadine, have been involved in a relationship, making her the double-aunt of their kids. * After her death, Lola's paternal half-brother Spencer Cassadine and maternal half-sister Izzie Zacchara get married.